Baby swings, bouncers, rockers, playards, and other such children's products may sometimes be provided with a device, mechanism, or system that produces soothing music, nature sounds, white noise, and/or vibration. These types of products may be configured to help soothe a child using the product. Sounds such as music or nature sounds may be played or delivered while a child occupies the product in order to help soothe the child. In addition, all or portions of the product may be vibrated to help soothe the child. Further, one or a series of lights may be activated and deactivated to help soothe the child. However, conventional children's products only provide an always on or always off option to the parent or guardian to play the sounds and lights, and/or to activate the vibration mechanism. For example, if the vibration mechanism is activated, the product will vibrate constantly until the parent or guardian deactivates the vibration mechanism. Similarly, if the lights are turned on by the parent or guardian, the lights will activate and deactivate according to a predetermined pattern for as long as the lights are left on by the parent or guardian. While vibration and lights at the product may soothe the child, constant vibration and light operation may not be desired as it may overstimulate the child or irritate the child. Further, having the ability to synchronize the vibration and lights to the music, such that they only activate at predetermined times during the playing of the music may provide an improved soothing aspect for the child using the product.